villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mrs. Tweedy
Melisha Tweedy, better known as Mrs. Tweedy, is the main antagonist of Chicken Run. She is Mr. Tweedy's wife and boss, and Ginger's arch-nemesis. She is voiced by Miranda Richardson who also played Lady Van Tassel. Role In the 1950s, a chicken named Ginger (the heroine of the film) made several failed attempts for her fellow chicken to escape from Mrs. Tweedy's farm in Yorkshire, England. As it turns out, Mrs. Tweedy runs the farm like a prison camp, forcing the chicken to produce eggs to sell for profit and killing those that failed to produce any eggs for a week. As the current year goes by, Mrs. Tweedy discovers that profits are constantly going down due to the small amount of eggs they have. Her husband Mr. Tweedy correctly suspects that the chickens are up to something due to their attempts to escape, but Mrs. Tweedy brushes this off, believing that they (apart from Mr. Tweedy) are the most stupid creatures in the planet. After seeing an ad for the pie machine, Mrs. Tweedy decides to purcahse it to turn all chickens into pies and increase her profit tenfold. After purchasing the machine Mrs. Tweedy gets her husband to take Ginger and they try to kill her in their chicken pie machine in order to test the machine, but an visiting American roost named Rocky rescues her and clogs the gravy sprayer, almost destroying the machine. The chickens and Rocky begin to prepare their ultimate escape plan: creating a airplane out their sheds to fly off the farm. In the meantime, the Tweedys fix the machine. After the repairs are done, Mrs. Tweedy tells Mr. Tweedy to fetch all chickens. However, Mr. Tweedy learns that the chickens have stolen his tools for their plan, but ends up being attacked by the chickens and tied up. Just as Ginger is about to set up the ramp to help the airplane fly off, Mrs. Tweedy tries to stop her with her axe, finally seeing what's really going on. Fortunately, Rocky uses his bike to knock Mrs. Tweedy unconscious, accidentally throwing the axe in the air. Mrs. Tweedy gets up and sees the axe land right next to her neck, making her pass out again. Mrs. Tweedy then wakes up and goes off in pursuit of the escaping chickens by grabbing onto the dragging rope. Now insanely mad, Mrs. Tweedy climbs herself up to stop the plane. Fortunately, Ginger tricks Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the rope with her axe, and she lands onto the top of the pie machine, causing it to explode due to the overwhelming pressure that the gravy has caused, destroying much of the barn. Despite having survived the explosion, Mrs. Tweedy finds herself covered in gravy and stuck inside the same pipe detached from the machine by the explosion. As the chickens have finally escaped from the farm, Mr. Tweedy (having united himself and escaped the explosion unscathed) berates his wife for not listening to him about the chickens in the first place. This only enrages Mrs. Tweedy and she lashes out at Mr. Tweedy for his comment, but finally having enough, Mr. Tweedy pushes the door down on his wife and flattens her, killing her. Personality Mrs. Tweedy is an extremely greedy, selfish, short-tempered, manipulative, cruel, and cold-hearted woman who only uses the chickens to get money, which she and her husband are very low on. She is always looking for a chance to bully Mr. Tweedy and the chickens, and despite her nastiness, she does show cleverness at times - she is the one who comes up with the idea of buying a pie machine to use to make more profit from the chickens. She also shows impatience with her husband, shown when she is contemplating buying the Pie Machine, and when the Pie Machine is broken. It is also demonstrated that she and her husband disagree on many things -- when Mr Tweedy is attacked by the chickens he calls to her, "The chickens are revolting!" and she, doing other things at the time, says to herself, "Finally, something we agree on." However, she didn't know he meant revolt in the context she was thinking of. She is also shown to be a very tough woman who is possibly happy with the idea of murdering the chickens, displayed with the evil smile she gave to the chickens she selected for slaughter during Roll Call right before they were killed. She's physically abusive towards her husband and possibly also her dogs, as they are shown to be afraid of her. She also has a curious habit of never calling Mr. Tweedy by his first name, even though they share the same last-name as they are married. Appearance Mrs. Tweedy wears a purple dress with an upright collar, a black brooch at the throat, black muck boots, (occasionally) red gloves that go up to her forearms, and sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She has long, dark brunette hair pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. Abilities Despite being a farmswoman, she carries a hatchet that she uses to behead chickens. She manages to wield it surprisingly well in battle. Additionally, she is a rather cunning and strong woman, being most of the brawn and brains involved at the farm. Gallery Mrs. Tweedy's evil smile.png|Mrs. Tweedy's Evil Grin. Mrs. Tweedy rising to power.png|Mrs. Tweedy rising to power. Mrs. Tweedy 2.JPG|Mrs. Tweedy knocked out by the axe in shock. Mrs. Tweedy's scary snarl.png|Mrs. Tweedy's Scary Snarl. Quotes *"Mr. Tweedy? What is that chicken doing outside the fence?" *"D'oh! Stupid, worthless creatures! I'm sick and tired of making minuscule profits." *"I may finally have found a way to make some real money around here and what are you on about? Ridiculous notions of escaping chickens!" *"They're chickens, you dolt!! Apart from you, they're the most stupid creatures on this planet!! They don't plot, they don't scheme, and they are NOT! ORGANISED!!!" *"POOR! WORTHLESS! NOTHINGS! But that's all about to change. This will take Tweedy's Farm out of the dark ages and into full scale automated production. Melisha Tweedy will be poor...no longer." *"It's a pie machine, you idiot. Chickens go in, pies come out." *"Chicken pies, you great lummox! Imagine it! In less than a fortnight, every grocer's in the county will be stocked with box upon box of Mrs. Tweedy's Homemade Chicken Pies..." *"MR. TWEEDY!!! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY I TOLD YOU SO??!!" Trivia *Both Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy's management on their chicken farm, as well as chicken farm itself somewhat equivalent with typical prison (or rather super-maximum security prison) for humans in real life than normal real-life chicken farms for the following reason: Fences around Tweedy's family are covered with barbed wire in similar manner with real life prisons. It's said that all chickens are must laying eggs properly as well as never did any attempt to escape or punished via either locked within coal bin or death penalty via butchering. This somewhat similar with real-life prison where all inmates must obey the rules within the prison or receiving severe punishment. Mr. Tweedy's job, along with his hounds in the movie also comparable with security guards in real-life prison, while Mrs. Tweedy herself on the other hand, comparable with prison wardens. Category:Villainesses Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spouses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Killjoy Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Thugs Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Thief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal Category:Misandrists Category:Gaolers Category:Hypocrites Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Game Changer